1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates bubble blowers and, more specifically, to the arrangement of a bubble blower and the penholder of a pen, in which the bubble blower can be pressed to drive the writing element of the pen out of the penholder for writing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bubble-blowing apparatus generally comprises a fluid container holding a bubble fluid, and an applicator for picking up the bubble fluid from the fluid container for blowing bubbles. There are also known pen-base bubble blowers. A pen-base bubble blower is generally comprised of a penholder holding a writing element for writing, and an applicator. The penholder has a top open chamber adapted to hold a bubble fluid. The applicator can be fastened to the penholder to close the top open chamber. Due to limited space, the top open chamber holds a limited amount of bubble fluid. According to this design, the applicator cannot be designed as pres means for pressing by the user to control the movement of the writing element of the pen between the writing position and the non-operative position.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide A bubble blower and penholder arrangement comprising a penholder holding a writing element, and a bubble blower mounted in said penholder for pressing by hand to extend said writing element out of said penholder for writing, said bubble blower comprising a fluid container holding a bubble fluid, and an applicator insertable into said fluid container to pick up said bubble fluid for blowing bubbles, said fluid container having a top bottleneck through which said applicator is inserted into the inside of said fluid container to pick up said bubble fluid, and a bottom extension tube inserted into said penholder and stopped at a top end of said writing element in said penholder.